islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
List of Muslim historians
This is a subarticle of Islamic scholars, List of Muslim scholars and List of historians. The following is a list of Muslim historians writing in the Islamic historiographical tradition, which developed from hadith literature in the time of the first caliphs. This list is focused on pre-modern historians who wrote before the heavy European influence that occurred from the 19th century onward. Chronological list The historians of the formative period First era: 700-750 (Ibn Zubayr and al-Zuhri's histories no longer exist, but they are referenced in later works). * Urwah ibn Zubayr (d. 712) * Wahb ibn Munabbih (d. 735) Second era: 750-800 *Ibn Shihab al-Zuhri (d.741) * Ibn Ishaq (d. 761) - Sirah Rasul Allah (The Life of the Apostle of God) * Abi Mikhnaf (d. 774) - Maqtal al-Husayn Third era: 800-860 * Hisham ibn al-Kalbi (d. 819) * Al-Waqidi (d. 823) - Kitab al-Tarikh wa'l-Maghazi (Book of History and Battles). * Ibn Hisham (d. 835) * Ibn Sa'd (d. 845) * Khalifa ibn Khayyat (d. 854) Fourth era: 860-900 * Ibn Abd al-Hakam (d. 871) - Futuh Misr wa'l-Maghrib wa akhbaruha * Ibn Qutaybah (d. 889) - Uyun al-akhbar, Al-Imama wa al-Siyasa(Robinson hasn't mentioned his name.) * Al-Dinawari (d. 891) - Akbar al-tiwal * Baladhuri (d. 892) * Muhammad ibn Jarir al-Tabari (838CE - 923CE) - History of the Prophets and Kings Fifth era: 900-950 * Ya'qubi (d. 900) - Tarikh al-Yaqubi * Ibn Fadlan (d. after 922) * Ibn A'tham (d. 314/926-27) - al-Futuh * Abū Muhammad al-Hasan al-Hamdānī (d. 945) The historians of the classical period Iraq and Iran * Abu Bakr bin Yahya al-Suli (d. 946) * Ali al-Masudi (d. 955) - The Meadows of Gold * Sinan ibn Thabit (d. 976) * al-Saghani (d. 990), one of the earliest historians of science * Ibn Miskawayh (d. 1030) * al-Utbi (d. 1036) * Hilal ibn al-Muhassin al-Sabi' (d. 1056) * al-Khatib al-Baghdadi (d. 1071) - Tarikh Baghdad (a biographical dictionary of major Baghdadi figures) * Abolfazl Beyhaqi (995-1077) - Tarikh-e Mas'oudi (also known as "Tarikh-e Beyhaqi"). * Abu'l-Faraj ibn al-Jawzi (d. 1201) * Ibn al-Athir (1160–1231) - al-Kamil fi'l-Tarikh * Muhammad bin Ali Rawandi (c.1204) Rahat al-sudur, (a history of the Great Seljuq Empire and its break-up into minor beys) * Zahiriddin Nasr Muhammad Aufi (d. 1242) * Sibt ibn al-Jawzi (d. 1256) * Hamdollah Mostowfi (d. 1281) * Ibn Bibi (d. after 1281) * Ata al-Mulk Juvayni (1283) * Ibn al-Tiqtaqa (d. after 1302) * Ibn al-Fuwati (d. 1323) * Wassaf (d. 1323) * Rashid-al-Din Hamadani (d. 1398) - Jami al-Tawarikh * Sharaf ad-Din Ali Yazdi (d. 1454) * Mirkhond (d. 1498) - Rauzât-us-safâ Egypt, Palestine and Syria * Al-Muqaddasi (d.1000) * Ẓāhir al-Dīn Nīshāpūrī around 1175 * al-Musabbihi (d. 1030), Akhbar Misr''Bianquis, "Al-Musabbihi", Encyclopaedia of Islam, Leiden: Brill, 1960-2004. * Ibn al-Qalanisi (d. 1160) * Ibn Asakir (d. 1176) * Usamah ibn Munqidh (d. 1188) * Imad al-Din al-Isfahani (d. 1201) * Abd al-Latif al-Baghdadi (d. 1231) * Baha al-Din ibn Shaddad (d. 1235) - ''al-Nawādir al-Sultaniyya wa'l-Maḥāsin al-Yūsufiyya (The Rare and Excellent History of Saladin) * Sibt ibn al-Jawzi (d. 1256) - Mir'at al-zaman (Mirror of the Time) * Ibn al-Adim (d. 1262) * Abu Shama (d. 1267)(1969): Livre des deux jardins ("The Book of Two Gardens"). See: Recueil des Historiens des Croisades * Ibn Khallikan (d. 1282) * Abu'l-Fida (d. 1331) * al-Nuwayri (d. 1332) * al-Mizzi (d. 1341) * al-Dhahabi (d. 1348) - Tarikh al-Islam al-kabir * Ibn Kathir (d. 1373) - al-Bidaya wa'l-Nihaya (The Beginning and the End) * Ibn al-Furat (d. 1405) * al-Maqrizi (d. 1442) - al-Suluk li-ma'firat duwwal al-muluk (Mamluk history of Egypt) * Ibn Hajr al-Asqalani (d. 1449) * al-Ayni (d. 1451) * Ibn Taghribirdi (d. 1470) - Nujum al-zahira fi muluk Misr wa'l-Qahira (History of Egypt) * al-Sakhawi (d. 1497) * al-Suyuti (d. 1505) - History of the Caliphs * Mujir al-Din al-'Ulaymi (d.1522) al-Andalus and the Maghreb Qadi al-Nu'man (d. 974) * Ibn al-Qūṭiyya (d. 977) - Ta'rikh iftitah al-Andalus * Ibn Faradi (d. 1012) * Ibn Hazm (d. 1063) * Yusuf ibn abd al-Barr (d. 1071) * Ibn Hayyan (d. 1075) * al-Udri (d. 1085) * Abū 'Ubayd 'Abd Allāh al-Bakrī (d. 1094) * Qadi Iyad (d. 1149) * Mohammed al-Baydhaq (d. 1164) * Ibn Rushd (d. 1198) * Abdelwahid al-Marrakushi * al-Qurtubi (d. 1273) * Abdelaziz al-Malzuzi (d. 1298) * Ibn Idhari (d. 1312) * Ibn Battuta (d. 1369)) * Ibn al-Khatib (d. 1374) * Ibn Abi Zar (d. ca. 1320) - Rawd al-Qirtas * Ismail ibn al-Ahmar (d. 1406) * Ibn Khaldun (d. 1406) - al-Muqaddimah and al-I'bar India and Pakistan * al-Bīrūnī (d. 1048) - Kitab fi Tahqiq ma li'l-Hind (Researches on India), The Remaining Signs of Past Centuries * Minhaj-i-Siraj (d. after 1259) * Amir Khusro (d. 1325) * Ziauddin Barani (d. 1357) * Hakim Syed Zillur Rahman, Medieval Indian medical historian The early modern historians Turkish: Ottoman Empire * Aşıkpaşazade (d. 1481) * Tursun Beg (d. after 1488)"Tursun Beg." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Leiden: Brill, 1960-2004. * İdris-i Bitlisi (d. 1520) * Matrakçı Nasuh (d. 1564) * Hoca Sadeddin Efendi (d. 1599) * Mustafa Ali (d. 1600) * Mustafa Selaniki (d. 1600) * Katip Çelebi (d. 1647) * İbrahim Peçevi (d. 1650) * Mustafa Naima (1655–1716) - Ta'rīkh-i Na'īmā * Silahdar Findiklili Mehmed Aga (d. 1723) * Ahmed Resmî Efendi (d. 1783) * Ahmet Cevdet Pasha (d. 1895) Arabic: Ottoman Empire and Morocco * Ibn Iyas (d. after November 1522) * Ahmed Mohammed al-Maqqari (d. 1632) * Mohammed al-Ifrani (d. 1747) * Mohammed al-Qadiri (d. 1773) * Khalil al-Muradi (d. 1791) * Abd al-Rahman al-Jabarti (d. 1825) - Aja'ib al-athar fi'l-tarajim wa'l-akhbar * Ahmad ibn Khalid al-Nasiri (d. 1897) Persian: Safavid Empire and Mughal India * Muhammad Khwandamir (d. 1534) * Abu'l-Fazl ibn Mubarak (d. 1602) - Akbarnama * Abd al-Qadir Bada'uni (d. 1615) * Firishta (d. 1620) * Iskandar Beg Munshi (d. 1632) * Nizamuddin Ahmad (d. 1621) * Inayat Allah Kamboh (d. 1671) * Muhammad Saleh Kamboh (d. ca. 1675) * Abul Fazl Mamuri (c. 1700) * Mirza Mehdi Khan Astarabadi (d. c. 1760) * Ghulam Husain Tabatabai (d. after 1781) See also *List of Islamic studies scholars Notes References *Robinson, Chase F. (2003), Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-62936-5 : XIV and XV ("Chase F. Robinson" in "Islamic Historiography" has mentioned the chronological list of Islamic historians.) *Babinger, Franz. Geschichtsschreiber der Osmanen. Leipzig: O. Harrassowitz, 1927. *Encyclopaedia of Islam. Leiden: Brill, 1960-2004. See also *Osmanlı_tarihçileri Category:Islamic studies scholars Category:Lists of Muslims Category:Islam-related lists